DE 10 2009 019 526 A1 discloses a discharge lamp, an electrode being held while being supported in a lamp stem, arranged coaxially therewith, in the region of a narrowed section by a damping/guide element. The damping/guide element is axially fixed with a form fit by the narrowed section and is thereby clamped. This design is suitable for resilient bearing only up to a certain magnitude of an impact. Impacts occur for example during production, transport, handling and use of a discharge lamp.
Described by way of example in other words: a discharge lamp, for example an OSRAM XBO® xenon discharge lamp, has a high fill pressure and may be susceptible to various types of glass damage, in particular of the lamp body. One technical challenge is to introduce the electrode rod into the glass lamp body, in which case an anode body weighing for example up to several hundred grams may be fitted on the electrode rod, and simultaneously to achieve a sufficient mechanical strength. Therefore, besides gas-tight fixed bearing of the electrode rod on the lamp stem bottom side along the profile of the electrode rod in the lamp stem, a bearing section is provided, particularly in the region of a pinch of the lamp stem, in order to support the electrode rod. This bearing section of the lamp stem is a weak point in relation to mechanical stresses, for example due to vibration, for example as a result of an impact. An impact may therefore lead indirectly or directly to breakage or failure of the lamp body.